That Girl is Mine
by SuzukiAyame
Summary: Kata Ino cowok yang cuek dan dingin itu justru menyimpan banyak rahasia menarik dan mempunyai banyak kejutan dalam berhubungan.Karena ucapan Ino, Sakura jadi penasaran dengan ra-kira benar atau gak ya ucapan Ino itu? belumnya FF ini udah pernah aku publish di akun yg lama tapi karena lupa passwordnya jadinya yaa anda tahu sendirilah) happy reading,minna
1. Chapter 1

**That Boy is Mine**

**By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Karena ini fanfic pertama saya di sini, maaf kalau gaje...

Happy reading, minna!^^

Chapter One

Sakura's POV

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangkuku sambil membaca buku. Membaca buku sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak dulu, tapi keasyikan terganggu oleh suara-suara histeris di belakangku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku dapat mengenali siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di belakangku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatku sendiri Yamanaka Ino, si gadis pirang itu. Ino tampak sedang asyik bercerita dengan Hinata dan Tenten yang juga sahabat-sahabatku

"Bagai mana kau bisa seyakin itu, Ino?" tanya Tenten meragukan ucapan Ino

"Aku sudah melakukan survei dari semua cerita bahkan film yang tokoh utama laki-lakinya dingin dan acuh. Dan hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki seperti itu biasanya selalu hot dalam berpacaran" jelas Ino dengan bangganya. Mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, mau tidak mau membuatku tertarik juga. Dan entah mengapa pikiranku tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki karakteristik yang sama dengan yang di ucapkan Ino

Laki-laki berambut raven dan selalu memasang wajah datar andalannya. Selalu bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Yah... siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke

"I-Ino-chan, apa yang kau maksud adalah S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah malu-malunya, seperti biasa...

"Ting Tong! Jawabanmu benar sekali, Hinata-chan! Karena itulah aku penasaran dengan Sasuke-kun, apa dia juga se-hot seperti yang kubayangkan" jawab Ino masih dengan semangatnya

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menahan napasku sedari tadi. Bahkan buku yang menurutku menarik itu kini sudah tidak kuacuhkan lagi. Perhatianku justru terarah pada ucapan Ino barusan

Aneh. Padahal aku tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke tapi kenapa ketika mendengar Ino berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja hatiku menjadi nyeri begini?

Baiklah, sebelumnya biar kujelaskan dulu siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang di jadikan bahan gosip oleh ketiga sahabatku ini. uchiha Sasuke adalah murid laki-laki yang paling populer di sekolahku. Bahkan saking populernya, dia mempunyai fans club yang selalu setia mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi—di lingkungan sekolah ini maksudku— Sasuke juga murid yang rajin dan cerdas sehingga tidak heran jika dia menjadi langganan ranking 1 di sekolah. Bagiku Sasuke adalah sainganku, karena aku mempunyai ambisi untuk mengalahkannya tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah satu kalipun bisa mengalahkannya tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti

"Hei, Sakura? Menurutmu bagaimana?" panggil Tenten. Aku meletakkan bukuku dan menggeser bangkuku ke arah mereka

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Apakah Ino bisa berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin bisa" jawabku santai. Ino langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arahku

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau meremehkanku, Sakura-chan?" sepertinya Ino sangat tidak terima dengan ucapanku yang terdengar meremehkannya "Baik, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pasti bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari si Pangeran Es itu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ino lantas pergi meninggalkan kami dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya padahal aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Yah... sudahlah

Tak lama setelah kepergian Ino, kulihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas. Entah aku yang terlalu GR atau bagaimana, kulihat tatapan mata Sasuke terus tertuju padaku. Tatapannya yang tajam membuatku merinding saja. Brrrrr...

Aku jadi memikirkan Ino, kira-kira dia tahan tidak ya jika setiap hari dia mendapat tatapan tajam seperti ini dari Sasuke

~T.B.C~ (To Be Continued)

Oke. Cukup sekian dulu chapter satunya

Karena saya pendatang baru dalam menulis fanfic ini jadi mohon kerjasamanya, minna-san...^^

Oya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya

Arigatou gozaimasu...


	2. Chapter 2

**That Boy is Mine**

**By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Halo minna, saya kembali lagi...

Karena ini fanfic pertama saya jadi maaf kalo agak aneh

Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah memberikan reviews-nya kemarin...

Gak nyangka bakal dapet review positif ^^ nah, buat yang penasaran dengan lanjutannya, ini dia fic chapter twonya...

Happy reading, minna-san! ^0^

Chapter Two

Sakura's POV

Karena aku merasa tidak enak dengan Ino maka kuputuskan sepulang sekolah aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi tampaknya tidak semudah yang kubayangkan, aku baru saja hendak mendekatinya, Ino sudah keburu menghindar dariku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku...

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Mungkin Ino sedang kesal saja, nanti juga dia kembali lagi seperti biasanya..." ucap Tenten yang mencoba menghiburku

"Semoga saja begitu... Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud meremehkannya hanya saja, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana si Pangeran Es-Uchiha itu, dia kan selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun" jawabku

"Yah... kita lihat saja, apakah Ino sanggup menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang dingin itu terus-menerus" balas Tenten santai

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku. Setelah selesai, aku dan Tenten pulang bersama

Di tengah perjalanan pulang...

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba

"Belum. Hah... aku juga tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal baru hanya dalam waktu seminggu, bibi memang aneh. Mengusirku seenaknya saja!" umpatku kesal

Yaa, saat ini aku sedang dalam masalah. Tempatku tinggal dulu bukan rumahku sendiri melainkan milik orang lain, aku menyewanya supaya bisa tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Tapi kemarin, tiba-tiba saja bibi pemilik rumah datang dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus mencari tempat tinggal baru karena rumah yang selama ini kusewa telah di sewa oleh orang lain dengan harga yang lebih mahal. Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal, bibi itu hanya memberiku waktu seminggu untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru hanya dalam waktu seminggu apalagi mengingat ini adalah kota Tokyo yang padat. Menurutku sangat sulit menemukan tempat tinggal yang nyaman tapi dengan harga tidak terlalu mahal

"Begini, kalau tidak salah di daerah tempat tinggal saudaraku ada rumah yang menyewakan kamar kosong. Tapi hanya kamar sih bukan rumahnya, apa kau tertarik, Sakura?" tawar Tenten. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku

"Benarkah? Di mana itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Tidak jauh dari sini sih. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sana, karena aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas dan membantu membersihkan rumah. Tapi kalau kau memang tertarik aku akan memberimu alamat rumahnya"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Mana alamatnya?"

"Ini alamatnya. Kau yakin akan ke sana sendirian?" tanya Tenten memastikan dan kubalas dengan anggukan kepala "Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku duluan. Jaa"

Normal POV

Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah tersebut dari Tenten, maka dengan segera Sakura menuju rumah yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya nanti. Dalam hati, Sakura berharap rumah itu sesuai dengan yang di inginkannya karena dia sudah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi

Saat ini Sakura sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah itu memiliki dua lantai dan halamannya di penuh dengan tanaman obat-obatan. Kesan pertama yang Sakura tangkap dari rumah tersebut adalah nyaman. Tapi dia mulai ragu, melihat dari besarnya rumah tersebut dia memperkirakan bahwa harga sewa kamarnya pasti mahal. Walau begitu, Sakura tetap mencobanya dahulu siapa tahu pemilik rumah tersebut mau berbaik hati menolongnya. Jika memang pemiliknya tidak mau, Sakura rela menjadi pelayan di rumah ini asalkan dia bisa tinggal

"Yosh! Aku harus mencobanya. Ganbatte, Sakura!" ucap Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia pun menekan bel di samping pagar rumah yang di cat hitam itu

Tak lama seseorang dari dalam rumah tersebut muncul untuk membuka pagar bagi Sakura. Ternyata pemilik rumah tersebut seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda, wajahnya cantik dan keibuan... Wanita tersebut tersenyum setelah mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Se-selamat siang..." salam Sakura gugup

"Selamat siang. Maaf, kamu siapa ya?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan

"Saya, nama saya Haruno Sakura. Begini, tujuan saya datang kemari karena teman saya mengatakan kalau salah satu kamar di rumah ini di sewakan, apa benar begitu?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa gugupnya

"Ah, iya itu benar. Apa kau berniat menyewanya?"

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya boleh saya tahu harga sewanya per bulan?"

"Kalau masalah biaya, itu bisa di bicarakan nanti-nanti saja. Oh iya, apa kamu bersekolah di Konoha High School juga?" tanya wanita itu setelah melihat seragam sekolah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk

"Saya memang bersekolah di sana. Eh, anda tadi bilang juga, apa maksud anda?"

"Ah itu, anakku juga bersekolah di sana. Mungkin saja kau mengenalnya, nama anakku..." belum selesai wanita itu berbicara, terdengar suara seseorang dari arah tangga

"Kaa-san, apa nii-san sudah datang?"

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertanya itu. Orang itu sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura setelah mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain

"Sa-sasuke-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura terkejut

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Sedang apa kau di rumahku?" balas orang yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan sinis

"Apa? Ini rumahmu?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap wanita tadi untuk meminta penjelasan, wanita itu tersenyum dan menjawab

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengenal anakku, Sakura-san. Dia adalah anakku, Sasuke. Dan karena kau berniat akan tinggal di sini, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Mikoto baa-san" ucap wanita yang sebenarnya adalah ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu

"Apa, kaa-san? Dia akan tinggal di sini? Di kamar nii-san? Yang benar saja!" tampaknya Sasuke tidak terima dengan kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya apalagi gadis itu akan menempati bekas kamar kakaknya

"Sasuke! Ini sudah keputusan kaa-san dan tou-san. Lagipula nii-sanmu sudah tidak memakai kamar itu lagi"

"Tapi, kaa-san..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kaa-san mau ke dapur sebentar, kau temani Sakura-san ke atas untuk melihat kamarnya" perintah Mikoto

Dengan perasaan ogah-ogahan Sasuke mengantar Sakura menuju kamar yang akan di tempati Sakura nanti. Sakura memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar itu dan kesimpulannya adalah, dia suka kamar itu

"Maaf, kalau kehadiranku membuatmu terganggu, Sasuke-san" ucap Sakura setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama

"Hn"

Setelah mengucapkan kata "Hn" andalannya, Sasuke lantas pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri yang berada di seberang kamar Sakura

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya..." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

Sasuke POV

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kaa-san akan benar-benar menyewakan kamar nii-san pada orang lain. Memang benar kalau kamar itu sudah tidak dipakai lagi oleh nii-san karena nii-san sudah pindah ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan tapi kaa-san tidak harus langsung menyewakannya. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti nii-san ingin kembali tinggal di rumah ini? Di mana nii-san akan tidur? Dan kenapa harus disewakan? Padahal keluarga kami juga tidak terlalu miskin sampai harus melakukan hal itu. Tou-san masih sanggup membiayai hidup kami sekeluarga. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa kaa-san pikirkan. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkanku bukan hanya masalah itu melainkan kenapa harus dia yang menempati kamar nii-san?

"Sasuke, ada temanmu datang berkunjung!" kudengar kaa-san memanggilku

Huh?! Apalagi sekarang?

Tunggu! Kaa-san tadi mengatakan apa? Teman? Seingatku aku tidak mempunyai teman selain Dobe, lagipula kalau Dobe yang datang Kaa-san tidak perlu memanggilku karena dia pasti akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku begitu saja

"Siapa?" tanyaku pada Kaa-san yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku

"Dia bilang namanya Yamanaka Ino..."

Yamanaka Ino? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah teman baik Haruno Sakura. Tapi kenapa dia datang ke rumahku?

"Sudah cepat sana temui dia. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke..." goda kaa-san yang kubalas dengan tatapan kesalku

Dengan perasaan sangat malas dan kesal, aku menemui Yamanaka. Kulihat dia sedang duduk bersimpuh di ruang tamuku. Walau rumahku dari luar terlihat modern tapi kaa-san tetap mempertahankan unsur tradisional dalam rumahnya

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi. Yamanaka tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku tapi apa peduliku

"Ano, Sasuke-kun... besok apa kau ada waktu? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu... Kau tahu sendiri aku lemah di bidang pelajaran dan kemarin aku baru saja mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran Sejarah, jadi maukah kau membantuku belajar?" tanya Yamanaka malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hh... aku memutar mataku dengan malas. Bagus, semakin buruk saja masalah ini

"Aku tidak ada waktu" jawabku

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun... aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu... Jika tidak, aku bisa terancam tidak naik kelas..." pinta Yamanaka

"Apa kau tuli, hah? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada waktu!" kini aku mulai kesal. Kulihat Yamanaka mulai ketakutan, tapi biarlah semakin dia takut semakin bagus

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi jangan sok akrab denganku!" kali ini Yamanaka menangis karena bentakanku "Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini. Kau sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatku" tambahku dengan dingin

Secepat kilat Yamanaka bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dari rumahku. Tak lama berselang, kulihat kaa-san muncul dari dalam rumah sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan dua cangkir teh

"Sasuke, di mana Ino-chan?" tanya kaa-san bingung. Aku mendengus pelan kemudian menjawab

"Buru-buru pulang katanya masih ada tugas" jawabku sekenanya

"Sasuke, sudah berapa kali kaa-san katakan, jangan mendengus di hadapan kaa-san!" omel kaa-san

"Iya iya, aku mengerti, kaa-san..."

Normal POV

Keesokan harinya, di Konoha High School...

Seperti biasanya, Sakura mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan membaca buku. Padahal teman-temannya sedang sibuk mengobrol. Tak lama Ino datang bergabung dengan Tenten dan Hinata

"Kemarin aku sial sekali!" umpat Ino

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tenten

"Kemarin aku sengaja datang ke rumah Sasuke-kun dengan alasan meminta bantuannya untuk mengajariku pelajaran Sejarah, eh dia menolakku mentah-mentah bahkan dia membentakku karena aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan **Sasuke-kun**" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Hinata dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang dan berusaha menahan senyum

Sakura yang baru menyadari kehadiran Ino, langsung mengambil posisi untuk ikut bergabung

"Ino-chan, aku minta maaf tentang yang kemarin..." ucap Sakura dengan tulus. Semula Ino mendengus tapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau benar, memang sulit mendekati Sasuke-kun... tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah, akan kubuat Sasuke-kun melihat ke arahku!" jawab Ino dengan tekad yang kuat. Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata hanya menghela napas pasrah

Mereka pun kembali bersama, dan seperti biasanya Ino yang mendominasi percakapan dengan cerita-ceritanya dan tidak ketinggalan ceritanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Ino benar-benar masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Buktinya, saat ini Sasuke baru saja memasuki kelas dan dia sudah di hadang oleh Ino. Tindakan Ino yang berani itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari para fans Sasuke dan tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga sahabatnya

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau mau menolongku..." ucap Ino pada Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau membantumu" balas Sasuke yang di sambung teriakan senang para fansnya. Kemudian Sasuke pun berlalu menuju tempat duduknya

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Sasuke-kun..." gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri

T.B.C ~ To Be Continued

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga fic chapter dua ini...

Gomen kalo semakin aneh soalnya idenya selalu kabur ke mana-mana

Hahahaha

Dan seperti biasanya, review please


	3. Chapter 3

**That Girl is Mine**

**By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't review, Don't read**

Gomennasai, minna-san... Saya memutuskan mengganti judulnya karena sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan ficnya...

Saya kembali lagi ^0^

Terima kasih buat yang udah kasih review...

Gomen gak bisa bales satu-satu hehehe

Oke, daripada berbasa-basi gak jelas mendingan langsung aja

Happy reading, minna-san...

Chapter Three

Normal POV

Keesokan harinya, di Konoha High School...

Seperti biasanya, Sakura mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan membaca buku. Padahal teman-temannya sedang sibuk mengobrol. Tak lama Ino datang bergabung dengan Tenten dan Hinata

"Kemarin aku sial sekali!" umpat Ino begitu sudah bersama dengan teman-temannya

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tenten

"Kemarin aku sengaja datang ke rumah Sasuke-kun dengan alasan meminta bantuannya untuk mengajariku pelajaran Sejarah, eh dia menolakku mentah-mentah bahkan dia membentakku karena aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan **Sasuke-kun**" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Hinata dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang dan berusaha menahan senyum

Sakura yang baru menyadari kehadiran Ino, langsung mengambil posisi untuk ikut bergabung

"Ino-chan, aku minta maaf tentang yang kemarin..." ucap Sakura dengan tulus. Semula Ino mendengus tapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau benar, memang sulit mendekati Sasuke-kun... tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah, akan kubuat Sasuke-kun melihat ke arahku!" jawab Ino dengan tekad yang kuat. Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata hanya menghela napas pasrah

Mereka pun kembali bersama, dan seperti biasanya Ino yang mendominasi percakapan dengan cerita-ceritanya dan tidak ketinggalan ceritanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Ino benar-benar masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Buktinya, saat ini Sasuke baru saja memasuki kelas dan dia sudah di hadang oleh Ino. Tindakan Ino yang berani itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari para fans Sasuke dan tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga sahabatnya

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau mau menolongku..." ucap Ino pada Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau membantumu" balas Sasuke yang di sambung teriakan senang para fansnya. Kemudian Sasuke pun berlalu menuju tempat duduknya

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Sasuke-kun..." gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri

Sakura's POV

Hari yang cerah, paling enak kalau di habiskan dengan memandang langit atap gedung sekolah. Maka di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk menekuk lututku sambil memandang langit yang cerah. Hanya dengan begini saja, rasanya semua beban masalahku pun hilang. Hah... hari ini aku akan pindah ke rumah Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding. Kemarin saja dia sudah menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya padaku, apalagi kalau setiap hari akan bertemu dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku mati saking stressnya

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya sebuah yang sangat familiar. Sudah kuduga itu memang suara Sasuke

"Terserah aku. Tempat ini kan bukan milikmu, jadi kau tidak berhak melarangku datang ke sini. lagipula ini tempat favoritku" jawab Sakura

"Hn"

Untuk waktu yang lama aku dan Sasuke sama-sama diam, kami tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku heran, sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka—para fans Sasuke—sukai dari si Pangeran Es ini? Tidak sopan, tidak ramah, ketus pula. Memang sih dia keren, jenius dan atletis...

Tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat ucapan Ino tempo hari ya...

_Laki-laki yang selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh itu biasanya hot dalam berpacaran. Contohnya, ciumannya bisa membuat kita kesulitan bernapas atau mungkin mereka sangat agresif dalam berhubungan. Yah, semacam itulah_

"Melamun, heh?"

"Ti-tidak" kilahku

"Kau tahu, kau itu tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Buktinya wajahmu memerah saat ini" aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan tangan. Malu karena Sasuke memergokiku sedang melamun di tambah dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia pasti mengira aku melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Memangnya aku Naruto atau Jiraiya sensei-yang mesum itu

"Aku hanya kepanasan saja"

"Kau melamunkan sesuatu yang kotor yaaa...?" goda Sasuke

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya..." aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku karena ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Kami-sama... kenapa wajahnya sedekat ini

"Kau pasti sedang membayangkan hal yang mesum denganku kan?"

"Ap-Apa? Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu, Uchiha Sasuke... Kau bukan tipeku"

"Lalu seperti apa tipemu itu?"

"Tipeku yang perhatian, baik, ramah dan selalu memikirkanku setiap saat..."

"Hn"

"Neji senpai baru..."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Kali ini karena bibirku di bungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Yaitu bibir Sasuke. Kami-sama, ini tidak mungkin. Sasuke, dia menciumku... Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat

"Mungkin aku memang bukan tipemu tapi aku akan membuatmu merubahnya... Jadi bersiap-siaplah menghadapiku, Haruno Sakura..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak pernah aku bahkan orang lain dengar. Aku hanya bisa diam, aku juga tidak bisa mencerna maksud dari ucapan Sasuke barusan

"Aku... tidak mengerti... maksudmu"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap saja. Bersiap-siap untuk jatuh cinta padaku..." dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum, walau sangat... tipis

Sakura's POV

Aku tidak percaya ini. Beraninya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, yakin sekali dia bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Memang dia populer dan keren tapi jangan samakan aku dengan fans girl-nya yang lain. Kita lihat saja, apakah dia sanggup membuktikan ucapannya itu. Tapi yang membuatku kesal bukan hanya itu melainkan kejadian yang mengawali ucapannya itu. Kurang ajar sekali dia, mencuri ciuman pertamaku begitu saja! Padahal ciuman pertama itu seharusnya kuberikan pada seseorang yang benar-benar kusukai dan special dalam hidupku tapi dia seenaknya saja menciumku. Sekarang hilang sudah impianku yang susah payah kujaga itu. Semua ini gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya begitu saja, harus ada pembalasan yang setimpal untuk perbuatannya itu

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol terlintas dalam otakku. Seketika itu juga senyuman mengerikanku muncul

"Hehehe... kau akan menyesal telah membuatku marah, Uchiha Sasuke..." ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa ide itu akan berjalan dengan baik, kemudian aku keluar kamar untuk makan malam. Oh iya, mulai hari ini aku tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya. Kami-sama berikan aku kekuatan untuk bertahan menghadapi tingkah dan perlakuan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu...

Sasuke's POV

Entah mengapa hari ini perasaanku jadi tidak enak, aku merasa sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau belum berangkat sekolah?" tanya kaa-san mengingatkanku

"Hn"

Setelah aku memakai sepatuku, aku tidak langsung berangkat aku sengaja mengulur waktu lebih lama di halaman depan bahkan saat kaa-sanku mengomeliku, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Tak lama, keluarlah gadis yang sedari tadi kutunggu-tunggu itu

"Aku berangkat dulu, baa-san" ucap gadis itu

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura-chan..." balas kaa-san

"Lama sekali kau!" ucapku padanya yang di sambut dengan tatapan kesal darinya

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menungguku lagipula aku bisa berangkat sendiri" balasnya dengan ketus, aku hanya tersenyum tipis

Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menolakku secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Biasanya hanya dengan melihatku saja bisa membuat gadis-gadis berteriak histeris tapi dia berbeda. Dia tidak terpengaruh denganku, bahkan aku sudah sengaja mendekatinya tapi dia tetap saja tidak tertarik denganku. Dan hal ini membuatku penasaran dengannya. Itulah alasanku mendekatinya. Alasanku yang lainnya adalah supaya para fansku tahu kalau aku sudah menyukai orang lain maka dengan begitu mereka bisa berhenti mengganggu hidupku di sekolah

Sakura, nama gadis itu. berjalan di depanku dengan langkah santai. Sesekali dia bergerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang dia dengarkan dari MP3 playernya. Ternyata dia suka musik tapi musik seperti apa yang dia sukai kira-kira? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa merinding, aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya tapi sepertinya firasatku semakin tidak enak saja. Sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu

"Musik apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" tanyaku setelah berhasil menyejajari langkah Sakura. Gadis itu melirikku sekilas sebelum kembali memandang lurus ke depan

"Kau tidak punya mulut yaa?" tanyaku sinis. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sambil melepaskan earphonenya kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan bingung

"Kau sedang berbicara denganku?" tanya gadis itu polos. Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepala gadis itu tapi aku sadar dia bukan Naruto yang sudah biasa kupukul kepalanya jika membuatku kesal. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghela napas

"Memangnya ada orang lain lagi di sini selain kau?" jawabku yang di balas dengan gumaman oh... yang panjang darinya. Gadis ini menyebalkan juga ternyata

"Gomen, Sasuke-san... Tadi kau bicara apa?" aku terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahku

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun" kali ini giliran Sakura yang terdiam sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya menatapku

"A-apa? Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung. Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan alasannya pada Sakura karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin dia memanggilku seperti itu. Itu saja

"Pokoknya kau harus memanggilku begitu. Dan itu berlaku juga selama di sekolah" tegasku

"Aku tidak mau... Nanti orang lain bisa salah paham jika aku memanggilmu begitu"

"Orang lain yang kau maksud itu Neji?" tebak Sasuke. Seketika dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja orang lain juga seperti Ino..." suara menjadi pelan saat aku menyebutkan nama Ino. Dapat kurasakan Sasuke memandangiku, aku berusaha bersikap biasa

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau itu tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Dan ucapanku kemarin, aku serius. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan kau akan melupakan perasaanmu pada Neji" ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuatku memerah.

"PD sekali kau ini!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, maka aku pun berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku, aku langsung waspada. Aku takut kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Tapi ternyata aku salah, Sasuke memandangiku dengan tatapan yang-aku sendiri tidak yakin-lembut.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku jauh lebih baik daripada Neji. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sampai kau tidak mampu berpaling dariku. Hanya aku yang mampu membuatmu berdebar-debar. Dalam pikiranmu hanya ada aku, tidak ada yang lainnya. Dan kau akan melihat bahwa aku tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat romantis dan itu kulakukan hanya padamu. Akan kubuktikan itu semua..."

Setelah mengatakan semua kata-kata yang mengejutkan itu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya bahkan yang tidak kalah mengejutkannya, Sasuke, dia menggandeng tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya tapi entah mengapa di dalam hatiku aku merasa enggan melakukannya. Astaga! Apakah mungkin aku sudah terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya barusan? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam hatiku, mungkin aku bisa membiarkan ini berjalan apa adanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Ya, kurasa ini tidak apa-apa...

T.B.C (To Be Continued)

Fiuh... selesai juga fic chap 3 nya

Bener-bener dadakan nih idenya. Tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja nih ide. Padahal rencananya gak ada adegan ciumannya di sini eh malah muncul begitu saja

Hahahahaha

Oke, seperti biasanya... Review please


End file.
